


Breakfast and Sleepiness

by thatkgrl



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Pre-Mass Effect 1 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkgrl/pseuds/thatkgrl
Summary: This is just a short, little scene I came up with for a prompt for the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers group on Facebook.





	Breakfast and Sleepiness

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this story happen a number of years before humans are ever heard of by the Citadel Council. Hisperia & Tenyahna T'Sovi are sisters. They live on Thessia.

"Psst, get **up**!" Tenyahna T'Sovi yell-whispered to you.

"Go `way. Sleepy." You didn't want to get up; your bed was just _too_ comfortable.

Rolling her eyes she reached down and roughly shoved you on your left shoulder. "Get up! Today Hisperia and I have to take you to see the local political authorities."

That got your attention! Your eyes shot open and you bolted upright.

"What?! Why?"

Tenyahna rolled her eyes at you and grabbed your hands and pulled you out of bed. "Get ready. I'll get you a bar of something to eat and some water. You'll eat that, get changed into something decent, then we'll leave. We need to take you to the local political authorities, or else Hisperia and I will be in a whole world of trouble for harbouring a new species of sentient alien without reporting your existence to the proper powers-that-be."

"Oh. Well then."

With that, Tenyahna left to get you your breakfast ready.


End file.
